Blood Working Title Sugestions accepted
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Naruto was born in Fiore. Best i got. Sorry. XP


Patrons were yelling at each other, cursing and a couple seemed to be about to start fighting. As one looked around they would see only men, a bar, some tables and a long runway. Many of the men were shouting for Kara, the star of the establishment, as it was her turn for the night. Just as one man was about to climb onto the stage the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the elegant red curtain. It parted slightly and out walked a woman with brown hair in twin pigtails. Her bright green eyes were open with a fierce look in them and she had a confident smirk on her face. She wore a satin black halter dress that showed her marvelous bust. The dress itself had frills on the shoulder and ended just below her rear and was loose enough that a slight twirl would reveal her bright red panties. She wore black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and were designed like spider webs and on her right hand was a ring with a heart on it. She finished her outfit with thigh high black leather stilettos.

As she reached the end a thin metal pole rose up from the ground and she grasped it twirling around it, flashing her panties to the eager men. She grasped the pole once again, sticking her rear out toward her audience and waited. A few seconds later music started up and she went to work.

She slowly walked around the pole a couple times before she picked up some speed and hoisted herself up so that she was hanging from the pole upside down with just her legs holding her up. Her dress fell up revealing her bright red panties with the Heart Kreuz symbol embroidered right on the front in white. The crowed became even more restless as jewels began to flood the floor. Kana then reached back so her hands touched the floor and she back flipped onto her feet again before she started removing her gloves while doing the splits. Once she was all the way down, gloves removed, she started teasing the men by pulling the hem of her dress up little by little. Finally it came all the way off showing her bare chest to the crowed. The men were entranced by them. They couldn't take their eyes off of her. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards a random customer. The customer tried to touch her but she gave him a playful smack before she got to her knees and gave a few hip thrusts to the man who gladly put a few thousand jewels in the side of her panties. She saw a red light out of the corner of her eye and knowing her time was almost up began her finale.

She sprung to her feet and, swaying her hips, walked back to the pole and started to climb it. When she got to about the middle she could already hear the men screaming at her to choose him. She braced herself against the pole and slowly began taking her panties off, revealing that there was a red thong underneath. She twirled them in on her finger for a second before she stretched them out and shot them into the crowed just as the lights went off.

The men were going crazy just as they always did when Kana was up, all except one. He sat in the corner away from everyone. He was sipping a glass of water and eating some meat. Not much could be said about him as he was covered in a large coat with a hood covering his face. Next to him was a piece of paper with 'WANTED' printed on the top. There was a picture just below it of the girl he had just seen on stage. She was wanted in connection to using the illegal magic 'Charm' on the customers here as well as several other clubs to get them to pay her more. The last count had it at over a 1,000,000 jewels. Her current bounty was only 10,000 jewels simply for the fact that she wasn't that dangerous, but to the man it was just easy money before a bigger target came along.

He finished his meat and placed the money on the table before leaving. Outside it was dark out with a slight glow from the moon and stars. The bar was in the middle of nowhere, which is why it had so many men; far from town means far from the wife. The cloaked figure walked around to the back and hid behind a tree a few meters from the back door where the dancers entered. He didn't have to wait long before his target came out. She was wearing a green T-shirt, and a long, light brown skirt. Her hair had changed to black and was straight. Her eyes hadn't changed, showing that at least part of her on stage wasn't changed by magic. When she had started on the road back to town the figure followed her.

They had been walking for a little over ten minutes now, 'Kara' not even noticing she was being followed. When the lights of the town came into view the figure disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl.

"AAAHHHH!" The girl screamed, taking a few steps back. The figure just took down his hood, revealing in the slight glow of the moon and lights of the town, that it was a man. He stood about 5'8" with sun kissed golden blond hair, bright piercing blue slit eyes with three strange, whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"I'm here to collect your bounty Hana Rosana. Please, come quietly." He said holding out his hand.

"What, but I haven't done anything." Hana responded, aghast that someone would commit a crime looking like her.

"There are many men that would disagree with that. Nonetheless I still have to bring you in." Naruto said as he brought out a pair of handcuffs. Hana just resigned herself as she knew she couldn't beat him, she had always been physically weak.

Naruto just attached one cuff to her left hand and the other to his right before heading in the same direction as the bar. They walked silently well into the night, the sounds of the nocturnal animals coming from the woods around them. After a while Hana spoke up.

"Can we stop for the night? I pulled a double shift and it's almost one in the morning." She said, consulting the small watch that was in her pocket. Naruto stopped and turned to her. Even in the low glow of the moon he could see the dark circles showing under her eyes.

"Fine, fine." He said dismissively as he sat down under a tree. Hana followed him, not really having a choice, and sat down next to him. The moment her body relaxed she was out cold.

The next morning Hana awoke to the sun splashing across her face. She groggily sat up and realized she had been laying on something hard. She looked down and saw she had been laying on a wooden bench attached to a concrete wall. Suddenly fear gripped her heart as she looked around and confirmed her fear. She was in jail. She knew she would end up here when that bounty hunter caught her but she wanted to enjoy the last of her freedom. Instead he carried her here while she slept. She sighed as she flopped onto her back and closing her eyes.

Just down the hall said bounty hunter was talking with a petite woman, around 4'10", who was wearing a black business suit with a white collared shirt. She had blonde hair in a tight bun and had bright green eyes.

"…And ten thousand." She said as she finished counting the money. Her current client always wanted to be paid with cash, which was not what was normally done. Normally, her bosses would deposit the payment into a bank account but the man in front of her liked to have his money handed to him directly. She, nor her bosses, could argue with it because he always produced results. "That's all of it Naruto."

"Thanks Jessica. Anything big?" Naruto asked as he pocketed the money.

"Hmm, give me a second." She said, walking over to a desk with a briefcase on it. She rummaged through it for a few minutes before talking again. "Sorry Naruto. The biggest bounty right now is only seven thousand."

"Eh, it's alright Jessica. You know how to find me if there is one." Naruto said as he walked out of the jail.

He made a left as he left the building heading East toward Shirotsume for their annual White Festival. They had it every year right around now, just before summer. It's to celebrate the founding of the town nearly ninety years ago. It was a huge celebration. The town itself may not be huge but they always got a lot of tourism around this time of the year because of the festival. There are only two hotels in the town so usually you have to reserve a room about two-three months in advance.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the last time he was there. He had accidently gotten too drunk and destroyed half of the bar.

As he continued toward Shirotsume he had passed by the Shopping District of the town he was in, Hargon Town; known for its forests and the excellent lumber it produced. Apparently everyone was in an uproar because there was a new S-Class Mage among Fairy Tail and rumored to be the youngest in fifty years.

"Hey, mister." Someone shouted. "Hey, mister with the blond hair!" They shouted again. Naruto looked around and saw he was the only one with blond hair. He turned to his right and saw a man at a stand that was littered with Weekly Sorcerer magazines on it. "Have you heard about the newest magical sensation that is Titania?"

"Uh, no, should I?" Naruto asked, slightly intrigued.

"Well, I don't know about before but you should now. She's supposedly the youngest S-Class Mage in fifty years and she's only fifteen. Here, take a look." The man said as he shoved a copy of the magazine into his hands, already turned to the page with her picture. Naruto took it and looked…

"No." He whispered. How could this be possible? She shouldn't be alive? He watched her fall. He quickly rummaged through his cloak and pulled out a picture. He held the picture close to the photo of the girl in the magazine. The two looked like they could be twins. The girl in the magazine had bright red hair in a braid, a slightly rounded face, showing she was still growing. The girl wore silver plated chest plate and shoulder plates. Under that was a white collared shirt with a red ascot. She had a white skirt that went to her knees and on her left hip was a sword with a blue handle and bronze guard that came down over the handle to protect the fingers. It was in a green scabbard. She also had on blue stockings and brown boots.

The picture he pulled from his cloak showed a young woman with straight bright red hair and bright green eyes smiling down at the bundle in her arms. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a long blue apron. In her arms was a small bundle and the only thing you could see was a small tuft of red hair. At the woman's feet was a small boy with short blond hair that spiked everywhere and bright blue eyes. The boy was clutching the woman's apron and trying to hide behind her. He had on a white shirt and a pair of green shorts. After several minutes Naruto looked at the article that went with the picture, confirmed she was a part of Fairy Tail, tossed the merchant around 500 jewels and ran off towards Magnolia.

He ran as fast as he could, using his magic to make himself go faster and at speeds that would kill normal people. He ran for nearly a day and was able to reach Magnolia Town. He stopped on the outskirts of the town causing a huge dust storm to rush past him created from his running. He looked over the town. It was nice with its many waterways, and from what he could see they were very popular as there were many dots on them, a large church right in the center of town and at the very back, right on the ocean, was a small building with a … wing was the best word to describe it.

He took a calming breath and began walking through the town. It was lively with celebration at Titania's successful completion of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trials. Clearly she was a favorite among the townspeople. He slowly continued on his way and eventually, after asking several people for directions, made it to the building with the wing on it. It was three stories, similar in structure to the ones from his home village. It had large wooden doors with orange in the middle and a white frame, green columns on either side, and above it was "Fairy Tail" in bright green. On either side of the words was a fairy and in the center above the Guild name was a heart. Naruto took one final calming breath, nervous about what he may find once he goes in, and opened the door.

And hit in the face by a flying beer mug. The mug shattered against his face causing him to growl and gaining the attention of everyone inside. A small boy, around twelve or so, walked up to him. He was wearing a blue suit with a white collared shirt and a red bowtie. He had white hair and blue eyes.

"S-sorry about that mister." He said giving a polite bow before looking over his shoulder. "Mira-nee-san, you should apologize to him, you threw the mug."

Naruto looked over to where he was looking and saw a girl around fourteen with white hair held in a pony tail by a dark purple bow and two bangs framing her face. She too had blue eyes, making Naruto wonder if they were related. She had on a purple, spaghetti strap tank that showed her midriff. She had a sliver, spiral wristband on her right wrist. She wore blue booty shorts with a white belt that had a demon mask as the buckle, and black thigh high stockings with skulls right above her knees and black knee high boots. As he was staring at her she stomped over to him and looked him up and down.

"Why should I apologize to a weakling like him?" She said crudely. "He couldn't even stop an empty mug." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't really care for an apology, I just want to see the Master of the Guild." Naruto said as he stared blankly at the girl. "…Shouldn't you wear something less revealing? You are a child." As soon as Naruto said that the entire guild snapped to look at the idiot who decided it was a good idea to criticize Mira's choice of clothing.

"I'll wear whatever I want you stupid blond!" She yelled as she did a partial transformation on her arm so that her hand was a claw and there were scales up to her elbow and a fin on her forearm. She jumped at him slashing her transformed hand at his chest only to be stopped by the man's hand grabbing her wrist, twisting her around so that it was being pressed into her back putting stress on her shoulder. "Let me go! Let me go you jackass!"

"Yo, what seems to be the problem here you two?" An older male voice asked. Mirajane and Naruto both looked down to see a small man with graying white hair and mustache, wearing a orange and blue striped hat with two ear-like appendages on it, a white shirt with an orange Fairy Tail insignia on it, and orange hoodie with blue cuffs, and orange pants.

"This pervert was trying to take advantage of me and…" Mira tried to say but was released and hit over the head by the blond.

"Don't spew annoying things." He said getting in front of her. "I'm looking for the Master." He said addressing the old man.

"Why would you want to see him? Thinking about joining?"

"No, I wish to speak to him about one of the members of this Guild and their current standing as a member of this Guild." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, you can follow me then." He said as he turned, never losing the smile he had. Others in the Guild were whispering who it could be that screwed up a job so bad a client was here to see to their removal.

Naruto followed the short old man up the flights of stairs passing several landscape portraits in the process. When they got to the third floor there was a single, ordinary door with "Master" on the front.

"Come on young man. We'll talk in my office." The short man said as he opened the door.

"You're the master?" Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion and surprise. The old man just jumped onto the desk by the window at the back of the room and started laughing.

"Of course I am. Who did you think I was? Some crazy old coot. HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he put his hands on his hips and looked up.

"…Yes, yes I did." Naruto deadpanned causing the man to face plant off his desk. "I was expecting someone …taller to be such a powerful Mage, Makarov Dreyer."

"I suppose there would have been a time I would try to fight you for making such a comment but I'm not that young anymore. So, why don't you take a seat." The man said pointing to the only seat other than his in the room. As he did he looked around. There was the desk, cluttered with papers, a large window overlooking the sea, and on either side was a painting of, what Naruto would assume to be the previous Masters of the Guild. On either of the side walls were pictures of probably every member of the Guild. He quickly spotted the one he was most interested in.

"So, which of my children do you have a problem with? I'm sure if one of them destroyed something of yours we can at least pay you the amount it was worth." He said drinking from a coffee cup he pulled from somewhere.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just want to meet with Titania." Naruto said.

"Hmm, can I ask why?"

"Until what I want to know is proven fact or not, that is none of your concern." Naruto said, his eyes flashing blue.

"Alright, but I will be here while you two talk. I'll go and get her. Would you like me to have something brought up?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Naruto said after a moment's hesitation.

"Very well. Can I at least know who I am talking to?"

"Naruto."

"_The "Gargoyle"? What could he want with Erza?"_ Makarov thought as he left the room.

Naruto stood by the window looking out at the sea; hoping…praying this girl was who he thought she was. If it was her would she recognize him? He shook his head at that thought. She probably wouldn't. the last time he saw her she was barely four. After a few minutes the door opened causing him to turn around. There was a little girl with short brown hair in a pony tail and bangs framing her face and chestnut eyes wearing a spaghetti strap yellow and red plaid dress and brown shoes. She was carrying a tray with a pitcher of ice water and a glass.

"Hello mister. Where do you want this?" She asked indicating the water. Naruto just nodded toward the desk and the little girl put it down before leaving.

Naruto poured himself a glass and took a huge gulp. Just as he sat the glass down the door opened again and in walked Makrov and Titania. She was wearing the same thing she had in the photo of the magazine plus a pair of elbow length black gloves.

"Erza, this is Naruto. He wanted to meet you." Makrov said pointing to Naruto as he closed the door. "Naruto, this is Erza Scarlet."

Both Naruto and Erza looked each other up and down, but for two completely different reasons. Erza was wondering why this guy, Naruto, wanted to meet her. She knew she didn't know him and was pretty sure he was never one of her clients. Naruto was looking at her with awe. She looked even more like _her_ in person. It took all he could to just not cry and embarrass himself if she wasn't who he thought she was, though that was looking less likely the more he looked at her.

He nodded, more to himself than anything else, and walked over to her. He was nearly a foot taller than her.

"Give me your hand." He ordered.

"Why should I? I don't know you." She said defiantly.

"Well, it doesn't have to be your hand." He said as he opened his cloak, revealing for the first time what was underneath. He was shirtless, causing Erza to blush slightly at his sculpted torso, and had several light scars. He wore black pants that were held in place by three belts, one of which had two small holsters on his back for knives and were parallel to the ground. He also had on black boots.

Naruto quickly pulled a knife from his back and cut open his hand. He knelt down and began to draw an intricate circle. A line here, a circle there and several symbols. The more he drew the more it looked like a magical circle. After a minute he was done. It really did look like a magical circle but the center was blank.

"Is that a magical circle, Naruto?" Makrov asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He had never seen anything like it before. At first he thought it was **Rune Magic** but then he began to make a circle.

"Yes, it's a secret magic known only to my family and has only one purpose." Naruto said as he looked up at Makrov before looking back at Erza. "Now, you can do it or I can, but I need your blood." He said, offering the knife to her.

Erza hesitated for a few seconds before she too, became curious as to what this "secret family magic" would do. She reached out and grabbed the knife.

"Now, just put a small amount of your blood in the center; where it's blank." He instructed. Erza nodded, nervous about what was about to happen, but would be damned if she would show it. She took off her left glove before making a small prick in her thumb and held it over the black spot and watched as the blood slowly dripped. "Just a little more." Naruto said as he visually measured how much blood was there. After a few more drops he said that it was enough and took the knife from the redhead.

"So, what's going to happen?" Makrov asked, his curiosity growing by the second.

"If it does what it's supposed to, all of my blood will swirl around Erza's. If not then it will stay just like this."

"**Great spirits of the Tide! I call upon thee as your descendant, hear my prayer. Let blood be blood and show the Truth!**" Naruto said as he casted the spell. He watched impatiently as his blood started to glow. Slowly, so slowly his blood started moving. As it did tears began to fall down his face while his eyes were wide in shock. After a few minutes the light faded to show that it had spiraled around Erza's blood.

"So, what does this mean?" Erza asked.

"It means you are no longer a part of Fairy Tail. You will pack your things and we will be leaving." Naruto said with finality. 


End file.
